In the past, soccer players could perfect shots only with a real target, i.e. individually and with a goalie. This is costly and limits the practice possibilities for young players and/or those of slender means, and also for their clubs.
The practice target according to the present invention eliminates these disadvantages; it is easy to use and transport, and to adapt to an existing goal. It can also be self-contained, i.e. opened out and built in a playing area for utilization by several players.